Final Fantasy VII: Bloodlines
by shadowno
Summary: Alright, i wanted to keep my trilogy a tilogy, but got an idea that i couldn't pass on so here is the final story. The sequel to Vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. I am a liar. I'm going to make it a four-part story. I wasn't planning on this, but I wasn't planning on making a trilogy either. So here is, no matter what happens, the last installment. It's just that I got an idea that was to good to pass up.

Final Fantasy VII

Bloodlines

Chapter 1

18 years had passed since the day that Cloud laid down his sword, forever. A lot had happened since then. Tifa had a child, his child, Mira. She had refused to let Cloud name it Aeris, though he wanted to. What was more surprising was that the year before she was born, there was another addition to his extended family, Shalua died giving birth to Sefirosu, the son of Sephiroth. Sefirosu didn't know anything about his father, they hadn't told him. Sefirosu was taken in and raised by Cloud, much to Tifa's pleasure. Cloud hadn't trusted Sephiroth until he died. At that moment, Cloud realized that the man was not the monster that Cloud had defeated so many times, but was indeed, the man Cloud had idolized growing up. It was the least he could do, to take in his orphaned son. So Cloud had Raised Sefirosu as his own child. Actually Tifa had raised him, when it came to being a parent, Cloud was clueless. So today Sefirosu stood a man. Unsurprising to Cloud, Sefirosu was the best swordsman he had ever seen. His ability was only rivaled by Cloud's, and Sephiroth's, and as Sephiroth was dead, and Cloud had laid down his arms long ago, Cloud thought it was safe to say that he was the best Swordsman in the world. He currently worked as a deliveryman for the newly started, Strife delivery service.

Sefirosu stood next to the bike that his father had given him, his cellphone was glued to his ear. He had just completed one of his deliveries.

" Yeah dad." He said to Cloud, who was on the other end of the phone. " No, I'm sure that nothing got broke. Dad it was only a behemoth. Listen dad, I gotta go, or the next package will be late. Yes Mira's fine. No I protected her, like I would let my own sister be hurt. All right, bye" He hung up the phone and looked over at his sister, who was on the bike. She looked just like Tifa, except that she had Cloud's blond hair, and blue eyes, they even shined a little because of Cloud's exposure to MAKO. He didn't know it, but he looked just like his father, except that his eyes weren't Sephiroth's bright MAKO blue/green, but his mother's solid green.

" I swear." He said to his sister. " That dad doesn't me enough to take care of us."

" It's isn't him, he knows you can take care of us, what you don't know id that you were on speaker and mom was standing right there."

Sefirosu knew that was probably the case. Tifa tried to act tough, but he could tell that she really was nervous about the two of them going out on deliveries by themselves. He got on the bike and his sister wrapped her arms around him tightly. As he was about to leave, a group of men stepped in front of them.

" Hey, you got a nice girlfriend." The one in front said.

Sefirosu turned off the bike and stood up, Mira got up but stayed behind him.

" She's not my girlfriend." He said.

" Oh then you won't mind us taking her for some fun?" the one said again, taking out a knife.

Sefirosu could feel Mira's hand squeeze his shoulder; she did this whenever she got nervous. The three men stepped forward, but stopped when Sefirosu pulled out his sword, a katana.

" Oh, looks like the boy is gonna fight." The leader said, causing the other two to laugh.

" Step off, I don't want to kill you." Sefirosu warned.

" Don't worry, you wont." The leader said, causing the other two to laugh again. " Now, how bout you hand over sweet-cheeks, and we'll let you live."

" Well I assume that you are the leader of this little gang."

" Yeah, how'd ya know?"

" Because, the ugliest always is"

" Why you little shit!"

The leader lunged forward and swung the knife. Sefirosu easily ducked under the sing and without even turning around, thrust the katana under his arm, and into the man's back. The man let out a gasp, and fell to the ground. Sefirosu turned around and stuck the katana back into the man's back and gave it a sharp twist. He could here a loud snap, as he severed the man's spine. The man yelled in pain as Sefirosu turned back to the other two, which they both looked terrified.

" Well be leaving now" Sefirosu said, then turned away and climbed on the bike. Mira quickly got on behind him, and he took off, past he two men, and out of the town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sefirosu stopped outside the building that was his next destination, it was a item shop in New Midgar. He had heard about the old Midgar, and from what he heard, New Midgar wasn't so different. Sure It didn't have plates and slums, but ut was a very filthy city. Lots of tention between the classes. He cut the engine and was about to get off the bike when he heard Mira crying softly.

" You ok?" He asked

Mira stopped crying, and nodded.

" You going to be all right if I go inside to make the dilivery?"

Again she nodded. Sefirosu thought to himself, She is so different from mom. Mom would have took those guys out by herself. Mira is in tears, and nothing even happened.

" Did you have to kill him" Mira interuted his thoughts.

" What?"

" Did you have to kill him?"

" I didn't kill him, I paralized him."

" That isn't any better."

This made Sefirosu snap. " I did it for you! You should apreciate it!"

Mira sobbed and buried he face into the back of his jacket. He had outburst like this from time to time, but he always regreted it immediately afterwards. They always scared her, but strangely, she always turned to him for comfort.

" I'm sorry." Sefirosu said, getting off the bike. " I'll be right back."

He entered the store with the package, the elderly store clerk greeted him kindly.

" So, how much do I owe ya?" the old man asked.

" 300 gil"

The old man turned his back to get the money. He turned back around with what looked like 10,000 gil. The old man handed all of it to Sefirosu.

" Sir, this is too much."

" No, the extra is your tip."

" Tip?"

"Yeah, now get out of here,"

Sefirosu quickly left the shop, he couldn't believe his luck, this was more than he made a week. As he approached the bike, Mira looked up.

"What's all that?' She said, pointing to the gil in his hand.

" I got a tip."

" ooh, how much?"

" he gave me ten thousand total."

" Ooh, whatcha gonna buy"

Sefirosu hadn't given that much thought yet, what was he going to buy?

"Well?"

" I know, I'll get that sword I wanted."

"nuh uh, Dad said no, I'll tell."

"No you won't, ill give you what's left over, besides, it's my money, I'll do what I want with it."

" Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cloud sat at the bar, he had been drinking heavily ever since the day he broke the buster sword in two. He was happy that he was done with the fighting, but at the same time, he was bored. He knew that he should probably be out there, fighting. But now at the age of 47, he knew that he was all washed up. All he had left to do was die, every one else had. Cid was the first to go, cancer had finally gotten hold of him. Barret went next, dying during a mission for Avalanche. Yuffie had died during a war between Wutai and Mideel. The only ones left were Tifa, Reeve, and Red XIII. Red XIII was in Cosmo Canyon; still protecting it from any threat that should arise. Tifa was still living with him; together they ran two successful businesses. Reeve had retired as leader of the WRO, but still held interest in it.

Cloud had just finished his drink when the children walked in. Sefirosu ran upstairs, while Mira ran over to him. Giving him a hug she said her usual greeting, "Hey daddy."

"Hey, how did the deliveries go?"

"Fine, without incident." She lied.

"That's good, so did you…"

He was cut off by a yell from Tifa upstairs. "Cloud, I need you up here!"

Judging by her voice, this matter was urgent. Cloud quickly got up and ran upstairs, he found Tifa standing with Sefirosu in the hall, outside his room.

"Go look on his bed" Tifa said.

Cloud walked forward, thinking to himself. What could possibly be the big deal, Tifa was a lot stricter than he was. He figured as long as Sefirosu didn't buy a weapon, except for what Cloud said he could, he didn't care what Sefirosu got. He knew that he would probably end up confiscating what ever it was, and returning it later, when Tifa wasn't around. As he entered the room, he immediately knew he was wrong, laying on the bed, he saw, masamune."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How did you get this sword?" Cloud asked, his voice stern.

"I bought it off some guy in New Midgar." Sefirosu answered, he had never heard Cloud talk to him like this before, he must have really screwed up this time. "He said it used to belong to the strongest Soldier in the world."

"It did, it belonged to a very great Soldier. I know for a fact that it was entombed with him when he died."

"Well it must be another one, they probably made more than one."

"No, not masamune. This sword is one of a kind."

"Oh, I'm sorry father, I didn't know."

"I'm not your father."

"You have been for as long as I can remember."

"Sefirosu, let me tell you a story, back when I was young, I joined Soldier, I joined because I wanted to be like the strongest Soldier in the world, Sephiroth."

"Is he the one that the sword belonged to?"

"Yes, now let me finish. Well, I failed miserably, I never made it to first class."

"But you're the strongest person I know!"

"Yes, now let me finish. Well, in order to make up for my lack of rank, I signed up for every mission I could. Finally, fate paired me with Sephiroth. I couldn't believe it; I was finally going to go on a mission with my idol. The mission took us to Nibelheim, my hometown. There we met up with our guide, Tifa."

"Mom?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?'

"Sorry."

"She led us into the mountains to the reactor that we were going to investigate. What we found was terrible; they were using the reactor to fuse people with MAKO. This awoke something in Sephiroth, when we went back into town; he locked himself in the library of the mansion our employers owned. We waited for days before I went in to talk to him. He had changed, something in side of him had flipped, I rushed back upstairs to get our third ally, Zack Fair, he was also first class, I thought that he would know what to do. I waited at the entrance while he went to talk with Sephiroth. What happened next was terrible…"

"Cloud!" Tifa interrupted, entering the room. " Can I talk to you a minute."

"Uh? Yeah"

" Sefirosu, could you go see what your sister is up to?"

" Sure." He replied, and left the room, out side of it her waited and pressed his ear against the door.

"What the hell are you thinking? How could you tell him about that?" Tifa was whispering fiercely.

" Listen, he needs to know the history of the sword before I let him keep it."

" Let him keep it? No, not going to happen."

"Yes it is Tifa, if anyone deserves it, it's him."

"Just take it back to the tomb."

"And let it get stolen again, now way. If I give it to him, I'll be able to make sure it's safe."

"And what if he uses it to hurt us, to hurt Mira?"

He heard Cloud laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tifa asked.

"18 years ago, you ridiculed me for not trusting Sephiroth, but now, you can't trust his son?"

Sefirosu didn't here Tifa's reply, he had backed away from the door. Had he just heard correctly, was this Sephiroth, the greatest soldier in the world, really his father? He ran to Mira's room to tell her what he had just overheard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fun fact, I got Sefirosu's name from the Japanese version of FF7. That is what Sephiroth's name was in it. Since I really couldn't think of a name for him, I just decided to use that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh my god! Are you serous, there is no way." Mira said into her phone, as Sefirosu walked into the room. She looked up, and as soon as seeing the look on his face, said into the phone, "Listen girl, I'd better call you back." Then she hung up the phone and placed it beside her. "What's wrong bro.?"

"What do you know about my father?"

"Same thing you know, He owns the delivery service, la da dod da dah."

"I mean my real father?"

"Oh…" She said then after thinking for a minute. "Nothing, except that dad used to work with him, why?"

"It seams that the sword I bought used to belong to him."

"What? I thought the guy said it belonged to a great soldier."

"It did, from what I just overheard, it seems that my father was Sephiroth."

Mira's eyes widened. "Sephiroth! No you can't be the son of Sephiroth."

"Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, god. Sefirosu, haven't you read the history of Midgar?"

"No, why?

"Ok. You know how the city was vacated when meteor hit it?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know why meteor hit it?"

"No"

"Because Sephiroth summoned it."

"What?"

"Sephiroth went crazy and he summoned it."

Sefirosu's mind went blank. Could this man really be his father? He had no choice now; he knew that he had to ask Cloud about it, but first he needed time to think. He turned to leave the room.

"You alright?" Mira asked.

"No." Sefirosu said. Mira rose from the bed to follow him, but Sefirosu stopped her.

"Mira, no offense, but I need to be alone."

She sat back on her bed and nodded.

Sefirosu walked down the stairs and passed Cloud in the bar.

"Sefirosu, we need to talk."

Sefirosu ignored him and kept walking,

"Sef!"

Still he walked out the door, and climbed onto his bike, Cloud came out as he started it.

"Sef, we're you going?"

Sefirosu didn't respond as he sped off, away from the bar, leaving Cloud standing in front of the bar.

Cloud was confused. What has just happened? He went inside and up to Mira's room.

"What's wrong with Sefirosu?" He asked.

"He overheard you and mom talking. He knows that his dad is Sephiroth, and I kinda told him that he tried to destroy the world."

"What! Did you tell him he later saved it, and my life!?"

Mira was almost in tears "No, I didn't know that."

Cloud rolled his eyes, how his daughter could be so emotional, he didn't know.

"Did he say where he went?"

"No."

Tifa entered the room, attracted by the yelling

"What's wrong?" She asked

"He knows about Sephiroth and just took off" Cloud informed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sefirosu sped along the old highway; he came here to think. It was deserted, and the rush of the speed helped him relax. He was trying not to think of Sephiroth, deciding that he didn't want to know about it. He wished that he never been born, not if he had to be that monsters son.

He was caught off guard as his bike disappeared below him; he landed on his feet in a beautiful meadow. He felt a presence behind him, but when he spun around to look, no one was there, then he heard her voice.

"He isn't that bad you know" She said

"What? Who are you? What are you talking about?" He asked, nervously.

"I am Aeris, an old friend of Cloud. When I say he isn't that bad, I mean your father, Sephiroth."

"How can you say he isn't that bad, he tried to destroy the planet."

"Yes, three times in fact, but that man isn't your father. That man was just the shell of your father. Your father didn't know what was happening."

"Yeah? What gives you the right to say that, what about all the people he has killed trying to destroy the world?"

"I was one of the people he killed, I have forgiven him."

"Well I haven't" Sefirosu spun around again, finding himself back on his bike. "Well, that was weird." He thought to himself. He turned the bike around and started heading back to edge.

Upon arrival, Mira rushed out to meet him. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He did not embrace her hug, but didn't resist it. Right now, he felt little emotion either way.

"Mom, and dad are out looking for you." She said, finally breaking the embrace.

"Good." He said walking pat her, he knew what he was going to do.

"I'll call them."

"No you wont."

Mira looked at him; She wore a look on her face that she always did when she was worried.

"I'd rather not be interrupted when I take back what is mine."

He marched up the stairs and straight to their parent's room. He tried to open the door but found it locked.

"They locked it before they left."

He began to tug at the door, furiously. Still the door wouldn't budge.

"Listen, just come with me, and we'll go call them. When they get home, we'll all sit down and talk about this" She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

It seemed to calm him down. He released the doorknob and turned around, taking her into his arms and giving her a hug. Then he lowered his lips to her ear and whispered, "I don't plan on waiting that long."

With ease he picked her up and flung her against the door. She went right through it, breaking it off the hinges. He entered the room and stepped over her. He approached the weapon cabinet and found that it to was locked.

"You know dad kept that locked too." Mira grunted, getting up from the ground.

Sefirosu turned around and walked towards her. As he approached her, she swung with a hard right. She may have not got any of her mother's personality, but she got her strength. The blow caused to Sefirosu to stumble into a nearby desk, knocking a lamb to the floor. As he got to his feat, they heard a door close downstairs. Mira ran out into the hall.

"He's up here!"

Sefirosu heard that and knowing he didn't have much time, rushed over to the cabinet. With a feat of strength that amazed him, he wrenched to door opened. Inside he saw some of Clouds old swords, Death penalty, A couple of Barret's old weapons, and one of Cid's old spears. When he heard someone enter the room, he turned around. His eyes met with Cloud's.

"Looking for this?" Cloud said, holding up masamune.

"Give it to me." Sefirosu demanded.

"No, not after you sit down and talk to me."

"Give me masamune!" Sefirosu said, taking a step closer.

"No"

Sefirosu rushed forward, but Cloud was waiting. He hit Sefirosu with the handle of masamune, causing him to fall to the ground. Even though his vision was going black, and he could feel himself bleeding from the blow. Sefirosu started to climb to his feet. Cloud placed his boot on his chest to hold him down.

"Stop this now!" Cloud ordered.

Sefirosu lay back down, finally giving up. He knew he had lost.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sefirosu lay in his bed, Mira hadn't told them how he had attacked her, which had probably been what saved him. He had definitely lost every chance of gaining masamune, or even seeing it for that matter. He looked up when he heard a floorboard squeak. It was 4 a.m. who would be up at this hour? He nearly jumped out of his skin when his door began to open. Mira stood in the doorway; she was hugging that giant bear that she always slept with. She started towards the bed when Sefirosu stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

It was her turn to jump, she hadn't known he was awake.

"I was hoping I could sleep with you tonight?"

Sefirosu moved over so she could get into the bed. He had never said it out loud, but it was obvious that she was very child like. This happened every time she had a nightmare.

"What was it about?"

"You."

He wondered why she came to him for comfort, but realized that he didn't have to ask. He was the only one who cared about her. Sure, Cloud and Tifa loved her, but it was he had taken care of her.

"Well, it won't happen again." He promised.

His reply was the sound of her snoring softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he woke up, she was still in his arms. He lay there for a minute, wondering what had woken him up, when a knock came at the door. Tifa stuck her head inside.

" Sef, Cloud wants to talk to you."

Sefirosu got up carefully, so he wouldn't wake Mira up, and went down stairs. Cloud was waiting for him.

" This is yours." He said, thrusting masamune into his hands.

" I don't understand?"

" Even with how you acted, you are still the only one that deserves this sword, now if you sit down, I'll tell you the story." He said, sitting down.

Sefirosu sat down, reluctantly.

"Your sister shouldn't have told you anything, but I have to set the record straight. You will read about how he nearly destroyed the planet, but you wont read about how he saved the planet, and how he died saving my life." Cloud began.

" This cant be the same guy?"

"It's not, While the man that history knows as Sephiroth was doing his deeds, the real Sephiroth was locked away in the back of his mind."  
"So my father wasn't evil?"

"No."

Sefirosu was glad to hear the news, but before Cloud could finish what he had to say, a man burst into the room. Sefirosu didn't recognize him but Cloud must have, for he had risen from his chair.

"Elo? What is wrong?"

Elo fell into Clouds arms. He whispered something into Cloud's ear before he passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sefirosu had just helped Tifa carry the man to the spare room. He was on his way to inform Cloud of this, when he walked into the room, he saw that Cloud had dressed in his armor, and that he had his sword.

" What are you doing?" Sefirosu asked.

Cloud looked up, Sefirosu noticed regret in his eyes. "Don't tell your mom." He then went out the window, to avoid Tifa, Sefirosu guessed. He of course, ran straight to tell her.

"He what!" Tifa asked

"He just grabbed his sword and left."

Tifa ran past him, ranting to herself "He said he gave it up." After a minute she ran back to the room. She shook the man 'til he woke up. "What did you tell him?"

"Sephiroth escaped, killed Takan and Geor."

Tifa turned to Sefirosu. "You have to go after Cloud."

Sefirosu nodded and ran to his room. Grabbing some stuff, he accidentally woke Mira.

"What's going on?"

"Dad is in trouble, I have to go help him."

"Wait, I'm coming too."

"No, you stay here, you'll be safer."

He ran out the room and back to the spare. "Where am I going?"

"To the promise land, he waits there."

"Where is it?"

"The bottom of the crater."

Sefirosu ran down the stairs and outside, Cloud had taken his bike. Looking around quickly, he spotted the old truck that Cloud had bought originally for the company. It rarely got used; jumping into the truck he turned the key, and started it. Flooring the pedal he said to himself. "Don't worry dad, I'm coming." To who he meant, he wasn't sure.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cloud entered the Promise Land, and began the walk to the spire. As he got near it, he saw the two bodies, of the fallen Cetra. Sephiroth stood at the base of the spire.

"Sephiroth?" Cloud asked, he wasn't sure who it would be. He hoped that it was the one that had died 18 years ago, but with all the carnage that had occurred, he wasn't sure.

Sephiroth looked, then seeing Cloud, Climbed to his feat. Cloud drew his weapon, but Sephiroth stopped him.

"Don't worry Cloud, it's me." He said, a hint of shame in his voice.

Cloud was relieved that Sephiroth was still sane, but the relief was quickly subdued by question. "What are you doing? Why did you kill them?"

"17 Years ago, Shalua came to the Life Stream. She told me that I had a son."  
"Yes, I have raised him, he is a very good man."

"I had to see him, I tried to leave, but they wouldn't let me. I took it badly, but I excepted it, I was dead, I couldn't go back. But I can't take this anymore. Cloud, I'm going to see my son."

"I can't let you do that Sephiroth."

Sephiroth bent down and picked up the Claymore that lay next to Geor's body. "No one will stand in my way."

"Sephiroth! Think about what you're doing. Would you really fight me for a chance to see your son? Would you kill me, your friend?"

Sephiroth lowered his gaze from Cloud; he couldn't stand to look in the face of his friend "Yes."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sefirosu was driving past Fort Condor, when he heard the noise. It sounded like it was coming from the bed of the truck. Pulling over Sefirosu climbed out of the truck, and walked to the bed, he grabbed the cover, and flung it back.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Mira climbed up from the bed.

"I wasn't about to stay at home, with dad missing!"

"What are you thinking? What if you get hurt, what if you die?"

"I don't care, I want to help dad."

"To bad, I'm taking you back to Edge."

"Why? It is the total opposite direction."

"Too bad."

"Dad will die if we don't hurry."

Sefirosu opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. She was right, he knew he had no choice.

"Come on, let's go. Get in the truck."

Mira jumped out of the bed, and wrapped her arms around him, and then she ran around to the front and got in the passenger side. Sefirosu climbed into the truck and started the trip to Junon."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled, diving out of the way of the blade. "Don't do this!"

"You are my friend, Cloud. I wish that there was some other way, but as long as you refuse to let me pass, I see none."

Sephiroth swung again, Cloud tried to raise his sword, but his aged body wasn't fast enough to compete with Sephiroth's un-aged body. The blade sliced through Cloud's skin, sending him to the ground. He found himself unable to move, but besides the pain from his wound, he seemed unhurt.

"I have rendered you immobile." Sephiroth said, walking past him. "I lied when I told you I would be willing to kill you to see my son. I was willing to fight you, but I could never kill you. I am no longer that monster. Good bye Cloud. You will regain you movement in roughly an hour." Sephiroth picked up his pace. Cloud watched him until he disappeared over the horizon. Then he started to focus on moving his body. After about 30 minutes something caught his eye. The spire had turned bright red.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The journey up the mountain was tiring, but Sefirosu managed it. Mira had lagged behind, so Sefirosu eventually took her onto his back. Giving her a piggyback ride didn't make the climb any easier, but eventually they reached the top. The climb down was easier, but more hazardous; one wrong step could wend you plummeting to the bottom. When they finally reached the bottom, they found this glowing portal.

"This must be the gateway." Mira said

Sefirosu nodded, "I'm going through first. If I make through I'll come back to tell you. If I don't come back, go home and tell mom."

Mira watched as he stepped into the gateway. As he disappeared beneath the surface, Mira waited. One minute went by, then another. After several minutes passed by, Mira was starting to get worried. Just when she decided to go get her mom, Sefirosu appeared out of the gateway.

"Come on." He said.

Without hesitation, Mira jumped into the gateway, immediately finding her self in the most beautiful place she had ever seen.

"Wow." She said in awe.

"Yeah, I knew you would like it." Sefirosu said, appearing behind her.

Not knowing what to do, they decided the best path was probably the straight one. They began walking, and finally a spire came into view.

"Wow." Mira said again

Sefirosu smiled; glad his sister was happy. His smile quickly faded when he spotted his father. Cloud lay in a bloody mess. The two children ran to him.

"Dad!" Mira yelled.

The two children reached him; Sefirosu knelt down beside him.

"Is he going to be alright?" Mira asked.

Sefirosu looked up, gazing into Mira's eyes. He didn't want to but he forced himself to say it.

"He's dead."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sefirosu stood in front of the mirror. It was late, very late. Mira was in his bed; she hadn't said anything since he had told her. She hadn't even cried. The incident had destroyed the girl he knew. Tifa took the news hard, but she didn't shut down, she just went into grieving. He could here her crying right now. As for him, he didn't think he was reacting at all, until he entered the bathroom.

"Your father killed him." His reflection said.

"What?" Sefirosu asked, backing away.

Blood began to run from his reflection eyes, nose and mouth. "Sephiroth killed Cloud."

"OK, this shouldn't even be happening, I'm not talking to myself."

"No, you're talking to me."

"Shut up."

"Hunt down your blood father and avenge Cloud."

"No"

"You have to"

"NO!"

Sefirosu shut his eyes. When he reopened them, the reflection was back to normal. A banging at the bathroom door startled him.

"Sef, what's wrong? Open up." Tifa called through the door.

Sefirosu ignored her and backed against the wall, sliding down to the floor. What is wrong with me, he asked himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't remember falling asleep, but he woke up in his bed, Tifa hovering over him.

"Thank god you're alright. What happened in there?"

Sefirosu remained quiet; not sure he wanted to answer her.

"Please, talk to me."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"No, I'm not yelling at you, I'm worried about you."

"Mom?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to save dad."

Tifa looked down at him. He could se her eyes tear up.

"It's ok baby." She said, leaning over and embracing him. "It's not your fault."

"Mom."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to leave…" He was cut off by a scream downstairs.

Tifa ran from the room, Sefirosu jumped from the bed, and, grabbing masamune ran after her. Tifa reached the main floor before him

"Oh my god!"

Sefirosu ran down the stairs, and saw what she saw. Sephiroth was standing in the doorway.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"My brethren destroyed all those years ago, much time has passed. My plan, ingenious, my body has decayed, but I'm still here. Now my enemy is too weak to oppose me, but I still shall not go alone. I do not have the knowledge to go alone. Be warned however, that even without the knowledge, I still have the ability. A one winged angel has escaped the promise land, now is the perfect timing to act out my plan, But I don't wish to go alone. I ask you to go for me, to scout them, prepare them. Then, when my time is right, I will merge with the other, and I will hold existence in the palm of my hand. The only thing keeping you alive will be me. So the question is, will you be mine?"

Reno and Rude stared at the man. They didn't know how to react, what he had just said was insane, it was only the part about their lives that had swayed the answer. "Yes, we will do it." Reno said, Rude nodded in agreement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Father!" Sefirosu yelled. "You will pay for what you've done to Cloud."

Before Sephiroth could respond, Sefirosu leapt forward, thrusting masamune. Sephiroth quickly dodged sideways, and with ease, grabbed the sword away. "You are too angry, I did what was necessary to see you."

"You didn't have to kill him!" Mira shouted

"And I didn't"

"Bull shit!" Sefirosu said, jumping to his feet. "We found him."

"I could not kill my friend, no matter what the reason. I am upset that Cloud is dead, but I am not the killer."

"Liar!" Sefirosu said, leaping at him again.

"Stop!" yelled Tifa. "I believe him."

"What?" both Mira and Sefirosu asked

"The power hungry Sephiroth would have killed Cloud, but this is the sane one."

The room is silent, but finally Sefirosu excepts what has been said, but now the question. Who killed Cloud? He'd worry about it later; he approached his father, who opened his arms to hug him. Instead of hugging Sephiroth however, Sefirosu just held out his hand. "My sword, please."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. He felt a feeling that he hadn't felt in years. "Kid, this is my sword."

He saw his son's eyes narrow as well. "Give me my sword."

Sephiroth was filled with a rage, he thought about giving the kid the sword, right through his chest, but quickly shook the idea from his head. "Listen, just give me a hug. We'll see about the sword later."

"Give me the fucking sword!" Sefirosu screamed out, tackling Sephiroth to the floor.

Sephiroth quickly threw him of, and jumped to his feet. Sefirosu also jumped to his feet and rushed Sephiroth again. His face was met by Sephiroth's fist. Sefirosu fell to the ground, all thoughts of masamune gone.

"Boy, I don't know how Cloud raised you, but I don't play that game."

"Neither do I." Tifa added, giving Sefirosu a dirty look.

"Glad to see your all getting along." Came a voice from the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Reno? What are you doing here?" Tifa asked, she hadn't seen Reno in many years. She barely recognized. He hadn't aged well. His hair was white, and balding. His skin was wrinkled.

"I figured that I should warn you guys before me and Rude went into hiding. Some insane guy is planing on destroying the planet, blah blah blah, you know how it goes." With out waiting for a response he turned and walked to the door, then he wheeled back around, looking at Sephiroth. "Ain't you dead?"

Sephiroth nodded.

"I don't care anymore." Reno said, and left.

"Who could this guy be?" Tifa asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling this has something to do with dad." Stated Sefirosu.

Sephiroth nodded. "I'd better help you guys out before I return to the Life Stream."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you thought you could go behind my back Reno?" The man asked, standing over Reno, who was on the ground. The man knew he would have to be quick, or risk being discovered before he wanted to be. " You know what, I don't have time for this." He said, and cast death upon Reno.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how do we find someone we know nothing about?" Sephiroth asked.

"Well, we ask around town if anyone has seen a crazy man." Suggested Mira.

Elo appeared at the stairs. "You could go ask the guy who killed your friend." He suggested.

"What!" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, some guy just killed your friend in the alley."

They all ran outside, and found him standing in the street.

"Who are you?" Sefirosu demanded.

"You'll get you answers soon enough." He responded, then to everyone's amazement, he spread a solitary wing, and took off for the sky.

"I don't think so!" Yelled Sephiroth, who sprouted his wind and went after him.

"Dad, don't!" Sefirosu called out, but it was too late, they were both gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sephiroth was gaining on his foe, despite the fact that he was not used to flying. He had received the wing while the other was in control of the body, and hadn't found out about it until he died. As he approached his foe, he reached for his leg, wanting to take this fight back to the ground, where he was at home. The man kicked him in the face, causing him to fall a few feet before regaining control. He continued to follow the man before he was led to a small island to the north east of the crater. The man landed in the thick forest below, Sephiroth quickly followed him, trying not to loose sight of him. He landed twenty feet away from the man.

"Glad you where able to keep up, Sephiroth." The man said.

"Who are you?" Sephiroth demanded.

"Do you really have to ask me that? I thought you read the reports."

"G?"

"Yes, me and you are the same. Both of us are the product of Shinra's experiments."

"What do you want?"

"To become whole, that is why I let you follow me."

"What?"

"I'm going fuse with you, and become the ultimate being."

Sephiroth raised masamune. "How are you going to do that?"

"With your sword, why do you think they crafted it for you? Why do you think you can't find another copy of it? The sword has the ability to fuse us, as soon as you strike me down."

"What makes you think I'll strike you down now?"

"I'll leave you no choice."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have to find them!" Sefirosu argued.

"You don't even know where they went!" Tifa said, trying to reason with him.

"I have to find him." He said, and with out listening to Tifa's response, ran out of the bar and quickly got in the truck and headed in the direction that they went.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Kill me Sephiroth!" Ordered G. Stepping forward.

"No, I'm not going to help you."

"But you must, it is our purpose, we are one winged angels. Angels have two."

"We are not angels, we are far from angels. You are as insane as I once was."

"No! I'm not insane. You are insane, because you killed countless people for a mother you never knew."

"And you?"

"I killed to fulfill my meaning in life."

G was now within a foot of Sephiroth.

"It's time, brother."

"I won't!" Sephiroth screamed, but his hands raised masamune, and began the swing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sefirosu sat inside the truck, looking out towards the sea, trying to find out where they went. He hadn't figured they would cross the ocean, but there was no sign of them. Then a flash, brighter than anything he had seen before blinded him. He had a feeling that he was too late; he turned the truck around and sped back to Edge,

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth felt himself being lifted into the air. G started to dissolve into particles. When he was done, they flew at Sephiroth. Then there was a flash. Sephiroth discontinued to feel anything, he discontinued to exist. The man that had taken his place, had features of both his halves, he had Sephiroth's long, flowing hair, but it was black, like G's. His face was Sephiroth's, but he had G's bright blue eyes. He wore Sephiroth's black clothing, and had both wings. He walked over too masamune and picked it up. Despite having served its true purpose, to fuse the two halves, it was still a good weapon. It would serve its new wielder well. The man spread his wings and took off, he was telling himself to go to Edge.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I think my dad is dead." Sefirosu said, barging into the bar.

"Why do you say that?" Tifa said, jumping to her feet.

"I went in the direction that I thought I saw them go in, when I lost track off them I decided to turn around. Before I could, I saw this bright flash."

"Well, I don't know what you saw, but we have to pray that Sephiroth is…" She was cut off by a scream outside.

"Oh my god!"

They ran outside, to find that one building was already on fire, and a small group of people lay in the street. They spotted the man responsible; he stood taller than most men did, but not overly tall. Then Sefirosu spotted the weapon he carried.

"Dad?"

The man turned around. "I am no ones father, I am Angeles, the angel of death. I am going to summon meteor and destroy this measly planet."

"You're too late." Tifa retorted. "The black materia was destroyed long ago, after Sephiroth used it to summon meteor."

"You stupid human, I never said anything about materia, those who can use magic don't need it, watch" He raised his right hand, and a burst of energy released from it, as it flew up into the atmosphere it began to take shape.

"Impossible."

"I am the god, that the man you know as Sephiroth wanted to become, I am the complete angel. I am the full son of Jenova." He raised masamune. "And I will kill you myself."

He charged Tifa and Sefirosu. Sefirosu pushed Tifa out of the way, taking masamune into his body.

"Run, mom!" He yelled, feeling pain surge through his body.

Tifa didn't want to, but did. Running back into the bar to get Mira, who had been sleeping.

"I won't die that easily he said, grabbing the blade of masamune, and whipping it, sending Angeles flying through the air. " I am the son of the great soldier, Sephiroth. And now I have the great sword, masamune!" He yelled, charging after Angeles.

Angeles stood and shook his head. "Wait son."

Sefirosu stopped his attack.

"It's me, Sephiroth. Give me the sword, I must go and use it against the meteor to stop it from hitting the planet."

Sefirosu looked up, the meteor was moving faster than it had before; it was going to hit the planet within the hour. He didn't have much time to think he handed the sword over.

"Fool" Angeles said swinging the sword. It connected with Sefirosu's chest; he fell to the ground, dead before he hit it.

"No!" Came a cry from up ahead. Angeles looked up to find Tifa pulling Mira away from the area, trying to escape. He raised his hand, and a flash erupted from it. The Ultima spell hit the women with full force; they fell to the ground unconscious. He turned his attention back to the meteor, expecting it to be very close, in stead he saw that it was breaking up, being attacked by something, some white magic. He quickly spread his wings and flew to the are that the spell had originated. There he found it's caster, some creature of some sort.

"I won't let you end the planets life, I can't. I almost cost it's life once before, when I gave the black materia to Cloud, who gave it to Sephiroth. I won't fail again." The cat-like creature turned to face Angeles. "I, Nanaki, from this day forward, will not only be the protector of Cosmo Canyon, but of the whole planet."

"There will be no planet left." Angeles retorted cruelly, drawing masamune.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Nanaki charged forward and latched onto Angeles's arm, causing him to drop masamune. Angeles flung around rapidly, finally managing to throw Nanaki off of him. He reached for his sword when he felt his opponent leap onto him, then feeling Nanaki's jaws clasp around the back of his neck, he fell forward. He tried to get to his feet, but Nanaki's weight was too much. He finally gave up and lay still.

"I have won, surrender." Nanaki said proudly.

"I let you win, while you have been fighting me, I have been distracting you long enough for the meteor to collide with the planet."  
Nanaki spun around, seeing that the Meteor, indeed, had collided with the planet. The ground began to shake underneath him.

"Now, all will become one with the Life Stream. And I will…" Angeles let out a scream of pain, clasping his head. "What is happening?" He yelled out. Nanaki stared in amazement as he was enveloped in a white light. Then the light began to dissipate. Angeles no longer stood there, in his place, Sephiroth stood proudly.

"No one can destroy the planet." He said, and sprouting his wing, flew towards the meteor, grabbing masamune along the way.

Sephiroth could feel the intense energy coming from the object. He knew that he would not survive the encounter, but if he didn't do this, no one would survive. As he grew closer and closer, he readied masamune, swinging it to create the hole in the surface of the meteor. He flew through the hole, feeling the energy beat against his body. The he saw it, the core. He readied masamune, and swung, destroying it. The Meteor exploded around him, leaving nothing in its place but dust.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mother, what have you done?"

"You're no son of mine, Angeles. Neither are you G. There is only one true son of Jenova, of me. That is Sephiroth. You have tried to destroy the vessel, which was to carry me through the cosmos, taking from me, any chance I had at succeeding. I had to send my son back to right your mistake. I had to sacrifice him, to right your mistake."

"But mother."

"Leave me, and get used to our prison. You will be here the rest of existence."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa awoke to find her old friend hovering over her. She looked around the room she was in, and saw Mira sleeping in the bed next to her.

"I wanted to take you to Cosmo Canyon, but the ferry is down in Junon. So we are waiting in Fort Condor."

"Where is Sefirosu?" Tifa asked.

"He is dead, I tried to revive him, but failed."

Tifa knew that was going to be the answer before she asked, but at least the world had survived again.

"So, what happened?"

"We got help from an old friend."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sephiroth died, he returned to the Life Stream. There he found a massive group of people waiting for him; they cheered when they saw him. He felt he had finally redeemed him self, he walked forward, and the crowd parted. He passed the all of the allies he had known before, Cid, Barret and Yuffie. Vincent, and Lucretia, thousands of people he knew and lied, and even some that he didn't. He passed through until he found who he had been looking for. He wrapped his arms around Shalua, and Sefirosu. It was finally done.

The End


End file.
